Goofy
Personality Clumsy, unintelligent, childish, and pure goofy are some of the few words that describes Goofy. Aside from this he is extremely lovable and very charming which is shown when he confessed his love for Clarabelle. To his friends Mickey and Donald he is sometimes considered annoying but they still care for him and count him as a close friend. It can be possible that he does not always enjoy being Goofy as his "How To" cartoons revolve around him trying out a new "pass time" and going to great lengths to accomplish it properly. This can also just be him wanting something to do when not around his friends. Many times he has been dumbstruck by women being the only one of his friends not to have a love interest at the time. He has shown a level of intelligence as he is shown to be a superb sports player which provides the ability to follow tactics. He is also smart enough to raise a child alone and provide the best care and eventually see his child grow into a responsible adult. Goof has been shown to be embarrassed by his clumsiness at times. At one point he tired of being a follower and bought a book about becoming a leader. He declared himself "boss of the day" and was in charge of Mickey and Donald. His power began going to his head and eventually got him into trouble. Mickey and Donald rescued their friend and he remembered his friends are more important than power. Kills #Hippy: 5 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", "Happy Trails", "Stealing The Spotlight", "Kitchen Kringle", "Ski Kringle") #Lily: 6 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", "You're Bakin' Me Crazy", "Stealing The Spotlight", "Tree Kringle", "Kitchen Kringle", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Mime: 5 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", "Happy Trails", "I Get A Trick Out Of You", "Kitchen Kringle", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Hatchy: 4 ("Havin' A Ball", "Let It Slide", "Stealing The Spotlight", "Kitchen Kringle") #Flowy: 4 ("Treasure Those Idol Moments", "Happy Trails", "Rink Hijinks", "Stealing The Spotlight") #Ahoy: 2 ("Off The Hook", "Remains To Be Seen") #Russell: 3 ("Happy Trails", "Out Of Sight Out Of Mime", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Stacy: 5 ("Happy Trails", "Stealing The Spotlight", "From A To Zoo", "Kitchen Kringle", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Eary: 1 ("Happy Trails") #Kiwi: 2 ("The Way You Make Me Wheel", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Pierce: 4 ("Remains To Be Seen", "Stealing The Spotlight", "Kitchen Kringle", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Hoppy: 4 ("Remains To Be Seen", "Stealing The Spotlight", "Kitchen Kringle", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Samantha: 1 ("Remains To Be Seen") #Candy: 2 ("Stealing The Spotlight", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Josh: 3 ("Stealing The Spotlight", "Ski Kringle", "The Wrong Side Of The Tracks") #Scoopy: 1 ("Stealing The Spotlight") Species Dog Appearance *Slender black dog *Two front teeth different from regular HTF front teeth *3 hairs *Long ears *Black nose (still heart-shaped) *Orange shirt *Black vest *Green hat with black line *Blue pants *Brown shoes *White gloves Catchphrases "Gawrsh" ("Gosh") "Ah-hyuck" (Laugh or "Yup") "Yaaa''-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" (Goofy holler)' "Ah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-HOO!" (Laugh) Gallery File:Goofy.png|Goofy fails to Disney-ize himself File:Mickey.png|The reason why you don't put Goofy in charge of the fireworks at Disneyland... Category:Crossover Characters Category:Canines Category:Black Characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:Male Characters Category:Stupid characters